


Among Ducks

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, There's a tiny bit of Weblena thrown in, friends - Freeform, in that absolutely nothing happens except fake murder, kids being kids, the kids play among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: The kids play Among Us. It is absolutely as chaotic and ridiculous as you would expect.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Among Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... crack. dedicated to the wonderful people at You Beautiful Idiot, who support this for some reason.
> 
> Also I know this isn't necessary, but a run down of each kid and their bean color:
> 
> Huey: Red  
> Dewey: Blue  
> Louie: Green  
> Webby: Pink  
> Lena: Black  
> Violet: Purple  
> Gos: Orange  
> Boyd: Cyan

_**Group Chat** _

**Woodchuck87**

Is everyone ready?

**DeweyDewnite**

Ready

**LouieD**

Ready

**LetsGos**

Ready

**DeweyDewnite**

I’m so proud of your name :’)

**SorceressSupreme**

Lets do this already

**Violet.Sabrewing**

Hubert is hosting, he needs to start

**Woodchuck87**

Webby and Boyd still haven’t said they’re ready

**B.O.Y.D.**

Ready!

**PinkNinja**

So I don’t need real weapons for this?

**DeweyDewnite**

No

**LouieD**

Please don’t kill us

**Woodchuck87**

I still see the darts when I close my eyes

**SorceressSupreme**

We’re never going to play at this rate. HIT START

**Woodchuck87**

Okay, okay

_**Private Chat** _

**SorceressSupreme**

So we’re pinning this on Huey and Dewey, right?

**LouieD**

Are you sure Huey is a good idea?

**SorceressSupreme**

Yeah, he gets flustered. He won’t be able to lie his way out of it. Especially if we’re on voice chat. Vi can logic her way out of things, we can't pin it on Boyd, and Gos can think on her feet

**LouieD**

What about Webby?

_Two Minutes Later_

**LouieD**

Lena?

**SorceressSupreme**

So we’re pinning this on Huey and Dewey, right?

**LouieD**

Works for me. I’ve got Gos alone in Electric

**SorceressSupreme**

Do it

The body reported screen popped up a few minutes later.

“ _Way to just leave me_ dead _, guys,_ ” Gos complained. “ _I was lying there_ forever _._ ”

“ _Dead people don’t talk, Gos_ ,” Dewey reminded her.

“ _That’s not entirely true_ ,” Violet piped up. “ _They’re actually quite chatty_.”

Nobody had a response to that. “ _So, where was the body?_ ” Huey finally asked.

“ _Electric_ ,” Lena reported.

“ _Did you see anything near there?_ ”

“ _Wait are we sure this isn’t a self report?_ ” Dewey spoke up.

“ _Gos just said she was lying there forever,_ ” Lena pointed out. “ _And I’ve been doing the, ya know, card swipe thing for like five minutes. How do you even do that? I kept getting an error_.”

“ _Can confirm_ ,” Webby spoke up. “ _She was standing behind me and didn’t kill me_.”

“ _I think we can all agree the odds of Lena committing any act of violence against you, fictional or not, are low_ ,” Violet said idly.

“ _You were pretty quick with that self report accusation_ ,” Louie said.

“ _What’s_ that _supposed to mean?_ ”

“ _Just seemed a bit like deflection, is all.”_

“ _You think_ I _killed her?”_

“ _I didn’t say that_.”

“ _Guys we gotta vote_ ,” Huey said.

_**Private Chat** _

**LouieD**

Too soon for an accusation. Next time?

**SorceressSupreme**

Next time. We’ve planted the seeds of doubt and Dewey did most of the work for us. That’ll be enough

“ _I’m abstaining,”_ Webby said after a moment. “ _There isn’t any evidence._ ”

“ _Same_ ,” Violet said.

“ _Same_.”

“ _Same_.”

They all abstained. Mics were turned off. The game continued.

_**PrivateChat** _

**LouieD**

I’m going to have to kill Webby, aren’t I?

**SorceressSupreme**

No, let me do it. No one would ever believe it

**LouieD**

Are you sure you can?

**SorceressSupreme**

Of course. But not this round. I’m going for Vi

The dead body report came about five minutes after.

“ _This is certainly an unfortunate turn of events_ ,” Violet said.

“ _I found the body in um… the place with the big chair?_ ” Webby said uncertainly.

“ _Weapons_ ,” Huey confirmed.

“ _It’s a shame, I was almost done with the asteroids. Do I have to start over?_ ”

“ _That’s two people down. We need to start figuring this out. Where was everyone?_ ”

“ _I was doing the data transfer_!” Boyd piped up.

“ _Garbage_ ,” Louie said.

“ _Finally got my card scanned_ ,” Lena said.

“ _How did that take you so long?_ ”

“ _The card thing is stupid, okay? I kept going too fast or too slow_.”

“ _It_ does _take forever sometimes,_ ” Dewey agreed. “ _I was in navigation_.”

“ _I was on my way to the reactor_ ,” Huey concluded. “ _And Webby found the body.”_

“ _Wait, it was weapons, right?”_ Louie asked. “ _Isn’t that like,_ right _next to nav?_ ”

“ _A little to the – wait a sec!”_ Dewey sounded indignant. “ _Are you accusing me_ again _?”_

“ _I mean, you were in the area. What were you doing in nav?”_

“ _Nav stuff!_ ”

“ _Convincing_.”

“ _Why are you on me about this?_ ”

“ _I’m just saying, you were real quick to blame Lena for self reporting, and now you’re saying you were_ right _next to the body?”_

“ _Yeah, but – come on! Webby you don’t believe this, do you?_ ”

“ _It_ is _kind of suspicious…_ ” Webby said slowly. “ _I’m sorry, Dewey. But I need to get revenge for Violet_.”

“ _What?!_ ”

They voted. Dewey lost.

_DeweyDewnite was not an Impostor._

_2 Impostors remain._

“ _Aw man.”_

“ _Rest in peace, Dewey_.”

“ _I hate you guys_.”

_**Private Chat** _

**Violet.Sabrewing**

That was devious and underhanded.

I am proud to call you my sister.

**SorceressSupreme**

Thanks, Vi

_**PrivateChat** _

**LouieD**

We need to pick things up. Webby next? And I’ll go for Boyd or Huey – doesn’t matter now, if we take two people out, we win.

SHOOT.

Lena didn’t have time to ask what happened before an emergency meeting screen popped up. “ _I saw Louie vent!_ ” Boyd announced.

_**PrivateChat** _

**SorceressSupreme**

SERIOUSLY?!

**LouieD**

I thought I was alone!

“ _Well, I think that’s a no brainer_ ,” Huey said, putting in his vote. Lena shook her head, disgusted, as she did the same, and Webby followed suit.

_LouieD was an Impostor._

_1 Impostor remains_.

_**PrivateChat** _

**SorceressSupreme**

Okay, new plan

Mics went off, and the game began again. “Sorry Boyd,” Lena whispered as she found him, killed him, and self reported.

“ _I saw Huey kill Boyd_.”

“ _What?! Webby you don’t believe that, do you?_ ”

“Um…”

“ _C’mon, Pink. Why would I self report knowing I’d probably lose?_ ”

Huey and Lena put in their votes, each for the other. It was all down to Webby. “ _I_ … _I don’t think Lena would kill Violet,”_ Webby finally declared, voting. The screen faded, revealing the Impostor winning screen.

“ _Yes_!” Louie cheered, laughing.

“ _For the record, I absolutely believe Lena would sell me for a candy bar_ ,” Violet said.

“ _But I would also avenge you if anyone other than me killed you_.”

Huey sighed. “ _Next round_.”

_**Private Chat** _

**Violet.Sabrewing**

I believe Louie and Lena utilized a private chat to coordinate. We may be more successful if we do the same.

Dewford?

“ _Revenge_!” Dewey shouted to his empty room as he went straight to kill Louie in front of everyone. Louie turned his mic back on.

“ _Dude_!”

“ _You’re supposed to_ wait _, Dewey_! _What the heck!_ ”

“ _Worth it_ ,” Dewey declared as everyone voted him off.

_DeweyDewnite was an Impostor._

_1 Impostor remains_.

Violet sighed, setting out alone. She was going to have to be careful. She didn’t have Louie’s conman skills or Lena’s ability to appeal to Webby’s feelings for her. She _did_ have the entire map memorized and something of a plan, however. Maybe it was best she was alone.

Her first victim was Hubert in the reactor. She quickly vented, waiting, and was surprised when her cool down time ran out before someone found the body. Gos walked in next. Violet jumped out to kill her before she could hit report, then did it herself.

“ _Seriously_?” Gos complained. “ _How do I get through one game without dying?_ ”

“ _Don’t run into the impostor?_ ” Lena suggested. They heard a muffled shout of Drake calling Gos’ name, presumably as she made an inappropriate gesture at the screen.

“ _I believe we need to discuss the impostor’s identity before the timer runs out_ ,” Boyd reminded them. “ _We’re down to three crewmates. I was doing the med scan_.”

“ _I saw Boyd doing the med scan after I finished and went to the… ya know, pew pew weapons thing_ ,” Lena said.

“ _I was in electric_ ,” Webby said.

“ _I found the bodies in the reactor room after coming up from the lower engine. Does anyone know why there’s a diamond in the trash disposal?_ ”

“ _Hang on a sec_ ,” Lena said slowly. “ _Vi, where were you before lower engine_?”

“ _I was calibrating the navigator.”_

“ _Did you and Webby run into each other at any point? It sounds like you were down there together_.”

“ _I don’t remember seeing Violet,”_ Webby said uncertainly.

“ _I do not recall seeing Webbigail, no_ ,” Violet replied smoothly. “ _She may have been out of my field of view._ ”

“ _Mmmmm_.” Lena didn’t sound convinced.

“ _Is there something you would like to accuse me of, Lena?_ ”

“ _I just think it’s weird no one has seen you or Webby. And Webby had my back last round even though I was impostor, so I have to have hers this time_.”

“ _Aaaaaaaaawwww_ ,” Webby cooed.

“ _I’m your sister_.”

“ _And I’d sell you for a candy bar_.”

“ _I don’t think we can make a decision without proof_ ,” Boyd said. “ _And the timer’s run out_.”

Boyd was right; they were back in the cafeteria. Everyone split off to do their tasks, and Violet saw the little black bean follow the pink bean. Violet went off in the opposite direction of Boyd, trying to think over her options. If she could kill Boyd and keep the body from being found long enough for her cool down time to run out, she could kill Webbigail or Lena and it wouldn’t matter if the other saw, because she would win. Or they could all finish their tasks, but that would be difficult if Lena stayed with Webbigail – surely they had tasks in different places?

She had to take a risk, she decided, making her way through rooms, searching for Boyd. She found him in admin and killed him before running away, then sabotaged the lights to distract Lena and Webby. It had the added benefit of separating them, but her cool down time hadn’t run out yet. It did give her an idea, though.

She waited until her cool down time ran out, then sabotaged the CO2, and waited for someone to come. It was Webbigail. Alas.

“ _I knew it_!” Lena yelled when the Impostor win screen popped up.

“ _We are_ really _bad at this_ ,” Gos added.

“ _It was fun, though!_ ” Boyd said. “ _Congratulations, Violet!”_

“ _Thank you, Boyd. I take pride in my murder abilities.”_

“ _Uh, I helped too,_ ” Dewey reminded them.

“ _Dewford does deserve credit for his brave actions_.” A door opened in the background, distracting Violet. “ _Lena? What’re you – hey!”_

There was a thud, then a muffling sound and a bit of yelling. “ _Should be worried?_ ” Louie asked.

“ _I’m guessing Lena is hitting Violet with a pillow_.”

“ _Look, I made a promise once that I would hunt down Webby’s attackers and avenge her death,_ ” Lena called from Violet’s mic.

“ _Wasn’t that like, two years ago and about Terra-firmians?_ ” Huey asked.

“ _I keep my promises_.”

“ _Aw, that’s sweet._ ”

“ _Okay, well once you’re done killing Violet, do we want another round?_ ”

“ _Can we all agree to not kill me this time?_ ” Gos added.

“ _Sure, if you’re the impostor_.”

“ _I won’t kill you if I’m the impostor, Gosalyn_ ,” Boyd promised.

“ _Thank you Boyd. I’m glad_ someone _has some common decency around here_.”


End file.
